detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lee and Lynch
This article features the relationship between Lynch Webber and Lee Ping. Overview Lee's relationship with Lynch has always been more then just a little mixed. While as Lynch he shows himself to be a loyal ally to Lee and his goals being his self proclaimed sidekick. However this is in fact a cleverly crafted ruse, in reality he is the psychotic, unstable and completely insane Radcircles, perpetrator of the prank and dedicated to making Lee Ping's life completely miserable. Episodes showing a Friendship *Welcome to Factory Island - Lee aided Lynch in escaping from the self destructing Green apple splat factory. Lynch also refers to Lee as his personal hero. *The Tag Along - Lynch pulled the Fire alarm in emulation of Lee's prank, and as a result joined Lee for detention during his investigation into the underground lab, though it's strongly implied that he was sabotaging Lee all along. *A. Nigma Prison Blues - Lynch repeatedly aided Lee his assistance in getting Radcircles, in reality his own, phone back, giving him a bobby pin with which he picked a lock and joining him and Bradley Von Chillstein in the cell phone rescue mission. though it appears that he was carrying out Victoria's agenda the whole time. *Knock, Knock - Lynch offered to help Lee track down Radcircles via triangulating his email messages to Lee, though it's later revealed that it was a trap set up by himself. Episodes showing a Conflict *Blitzkrieg Bop'd - Lynch triggered The Prank under orders from Vice Principal Victoria. *Skate or Die - Lynch took a photo of Lee kissing Brandy Silver and used it against him later on. *Friday Night Bites - Lynch posted the picture he took of Brandy and Lee at the party. *Disco History Times - Lynch lured Lee to the auditions for the school play where he duped him into the lead role of Alexander Nigma and entered a cat and mouse game that ultimately ended in a draw. *The Down With Lee Club - Lynch joined up with the Down with Lee Club to set up a highly complicated prank in a plot to get Lee expelled. *The Cam-didate - Lynch took full advantage of Lee's belief that he was Camillio and played the two off against each other. *Mastermind - Lynch took full advantage of Ruby Kwee's confession to play Lee off against his crush Tina Kwee. Lee however was able to use the information Ruby used to frame herself to chase after Lynch as Radcircles and take his phone. *A. Nigma Prison Blues - It's believed that Lynch called his own phone a few times in order to get it confiscated and if necessary destroyed by Principal General Barrage. *Knock, Knock - Lynch manipulated Lee into a trap at the Green Apple Splat factory island where he plotted to trap Lee forever. *The Dance Part 1 and 2 - Lynch and Lee come to Physical blows against one another during Victoria's demonstration of The Prank Song, Lynch ultimately escaping the fight. *Pyramid Scheme- Lynch wanted Finnwich and the Steam-Mats to crystalize Lee and then he betrayed Finnwich by stealing the keys from him and Lee. *Mannifestum Rising and Date With Destiny- First Lee does not trust him due to previous encounters and then has Tina Kwee guard him while they rescue Sue Ping. Mixed *Fence-O-Palooza- Lynch meets Lee at the fairgrounds to get his key, ultimately revealing his true identity to him. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Detentionaire Category:Rivalries Category:Citations needed